


afternoons

by lolainslackss



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Playing Hooky, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolainslackss/pseuds/lolainslackss
Summary: "It was rare for them to both be at the dorm at three in the afternoon on a Tuesday, and that was because they weren’t supposed to be there."In which Andrew skips class, Neil plays hooky from work, and they end up having sex on the bottom bunk.





	afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by all the damn Heat and an image I had in my head of Andrew fucking Neil so hard that his reading glasses fall off 
> 
> this is literally porn so cw for anal fingering, anal sex, blow jobs

It was rare for them to both be at the dorm at three in the afternoon on a Tuesday, and that was because they weren’t supposed to be there.

It was hotter than hell outside, and the heat had dribbled in through the open windows, filling the room with this tangible, thick warmth that pressed down on them like a weight. They were both studying: Neil at the desk and Andrew spread across his bed on his front. Precariously placed on top of a stack of books was a fan. Andrew listened to the humming sound of the blades whirring around - every inch of him slick with heat - and wondered if it was even making any difference.

Andrew was nibbling on his pen, distracted. Neil was wearing these loose-fitting cotton shorts and a plain, grey vest. His limbs were tanned from summer practice and shiny with the blossoming of sweat. Andrew’s own skin felt flushed and tacky. His clothes clung to his skin like cellophane, a prickly heat creeping down his spine.

The thing was, Neil’s reading glasses kept sliding down his nose, mostly from the heat but also because he was bent over his work, murmuring numbers under his breath, brow furrowed in concentration. There was something about the way his glasses kept slipping downward and the frustrated huff he’d release when he poked them back into place, that, when paired with all that sun-kissed skin on show, was driving Andrew slightly mad.

Andrew shifted his hips against the soft mattress beneath him, pressing his erection into it. He was so stiff that rubbing himself against the bed that way alleviated the slight pain of his arousal. At the same time, it just spurred on that galloping rush of _want need want_.

“Neil,” he muttered.

Neil grunted in response.

“Aren’t you going to the canteen?” Andrew went on.

Neil cursed under his breath.

“I wanted to finish this first,” he moaned, turning to look at Andrew with a slightly wild look in his eye. His hair, which was pushed out of his face with this psychedelically-patterned bandana Matt had gotten him for his birthday, was sticking up at all angles, the rusty strands slightly lighter from all the sunlight they’d soaked up over summer.

Andrew hummed, imagining pinning him against the desk and pressing a finger inside him. _Was it too hot to have sex_? He wondered suddenly. Neil had drunk about three bottles of water since they’d been sitting there. He guessed he’d be hydrated enough.

“Andrew? Neil said, looking at him questioningly. “You have this… hazy look in your eyes. Have you drank enough water?”

Andrew scoffed at the irony of the comment and pointedly started gulping down water, letting it run down his chin in tiny rivulets. Neil frowned.

“I hate the stupid canteen,” Neil mumbled. “I can’t believe Coach actually followed through with that punishment.”

Andrew shrugged. Neil had been working at the canteen doing cash register duties for the past couple of months.

“It’s nearly the end of the trimester, though,” Neil went on. “What would it matter if I skipped? If they fire me it’s no big loss.”

“You don’t want to go back next year?” Andrew asked mockingly.

Neil rolled his eyes and went back to checking his algebraic equations.

“So you’re ditching,” Andrew guessed.

“Says the ditcher,” Neil replied, smirking.

 _Fair point_ , Andrew had to admit, since across campus his class was going on without him. He opened his mouth to make some smart remark about class being pointless and it being too hot to do anything anyway.

“Yes or no?” he asked instead, shifting up onto his elbow and looking at Neil.

The question posed, Neil’s fingers stilled on his pencil and his back straightened ever so slightly. By now an expert on Neil’s body language, Andrew knew that meant he was intrigued. The thought sent a hot spark of want rocketing loosely around his stomach. He rolled his hips once more against the mattress, making it creak invitingly. Neil let loose a sound that was half-amused and half-longing and slid his gaze to Andrew, his blue eyes crackling with electricity. Andrew pressed his lips together, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

“Yes,” Neil said finally, turning to sit sideways in his seat.

“Take off your clothes,” Andrew said, as plainly as if he were asking Neil to pass him the salt.

Neil stood and padded over toward the door to lock it. He didn’t sit back down. He stood in line of the fan, his loose shorts fluttering like leaves in the wind as he tucked his thumbs inside the waistband and yanked them down. Not shyly, he then pulled off his vest and tossed it on the empty chair. He tugged off his socks clumsily and then reached for the bandana.

“Leave it on,” Andrew said. Neil narrowed his eyes and lowered his hands to his glasses.

“Those too,” Andrew went on.

Neil complied, a hint of smugness in his resulting grin.

Andrew was still lying on his front in the bottom bunk, though he was twisted sideways. His pen and notebook now lay abandoned in the rumpled sheets. He took his time letting his gaze wander down Neil’s naked body, before crooking a finger to beckon him nearer.

Neil climbed onto the bunk beside Andrew, his body radiating intense heat. They nestled against each other, Andrew running his fingertips lightly down Neil’s arms, feeling the dips and grooves of his muscles and scar tissue, as Neil breathed in and out beside him.

“We stop when you say so,” Andrew told him.

“Do you- here-” Neil murmured, almost too preoccupied by Andrew’s fingertips ghosting against his skin to piece the words together, “do you want to have sex?”

“Do you?” Andrew asked.

They’d had sex before, when things had been lined up a certain way. Always alone, always in Columbia. Always when the entire world seemed to bend around them like a cave. Never here, never at the dorm. Attempts had been started, but they were often cut short.

Their stares seemed to bore holes into each other while Andrew waited for an answer.

Neil reached out to cup his face in his palm.

“Yes, of course,” he croaked, his voice warm and sweet, honeyed like tea.

Andrew climbed over Neil, squeezing his hand as he went, and he made his way over to the dresser to get what they needed. As he settled into his previous spot, he noticed Neil was already half hard. He hummed, a little pleased with himself, and Neil let out a huffy sigh in response.

They kissed lazily, Neil’s chapsticked lips gliding over Andrew’s, as Andrew started stroking Neil’s erection until it was fully stiff. He tugged hard at Neil’s cock as he coated his fingers with two pumps of lube. It had been a joke birthday present - was birthday cake- _flavoured_ \- and it smelled intensely sweet and syrupy. Neil barely had time to laugh at the fact they were _actually using it_ before he was sucking in a breath as Andrew started circling his hole with slick fingers. He busied himself with planting firm, hard kisses down Andrew’s neck, sucking a little at the skin there at the same time Andrew placed more pressure against his asshole.

It was hot. The bunk and the bedsheets had already been rife with heat before Neil had joined Andrew there and now it was even more heady and hazy. It wasn’t unbearable, though, and Andrew welcomed the spiky heat coiling around his shoulders as he slipped his index finger inside Neil. Neil breathed out hard through his teeth and said something incoherent before smooching a trail of kisses across Andrew’s collarbone.

Andrew slowly eased in another finger and kept moving in and out of Neil, all the while aware that their erections were now grinding together, Andrew’s still tucked snugly in his shorts. Neil seemed to follow his line of thought, shooting him a questioning look that Andrew answered with a nod. Neil wound his arms around Andrew’s - slightly awkwardly - and pulled Andrew’s erection free. Andrew nearly melted into the mattress when Neil started wanking him off. Neil worked at his cock with long, languid strokes, squeezing his fist around the tip as he went. Andrew felt like he might die from the sensitivity of it, the tremors of pleasure coupling with the barbed heat in a way that made him feel like he was about to disintegrate.

Feeling like he might come too quickly if things were to run their course, he placed his free hand over Neil’s, stopping him. Neil understood and withdrew. Meanwhile, Neil’s own erection remained hard and untouched. Andrew slid his fingers in deep and motioned for Neil to pump some lube in his free hand. Neil was a little overzealous with it, but it didn’t matter. Andrew covered Neil’s cock with it anyway and started roughly getting him off as he snugly fitted a third finger inside him.

Neil tilted his head back and parted his lips, releasing these tickly sounds of pleasure that sent jolts down Andrew’s spine all the way to his dick.

“You can-” Neil managed to say, “inside me-”

Andrew nodded and withdrew his fingers. Neil wriggled beside him as Andrew rolled on a condom. When their eyes locked, Andrew swore his stomach did a backflip. He moved to lean over Neil.

“Still yes?” He checked, their breath mingling in the small space between them, warmer than the summer air.

“Yes, yes,” Neil replied weakly, blinking fast and squirming against the mattress.

Andrew raised Neil’s hips and pushed his cock against Neil’s hole. Everything was hot, sticky; their breathless kisses, skin-against-skin. Andrew watched Neil carefully, studying the way he concentrated on relaxing his body to let Andrew enter him as comfortably as possible. Andrew moved slowly, listening for any sign of pain in the noises Neil was releasing. As he started to fuck him - not gently, but not roughly either - he felt sweat beginning to pool behind his knees, trickle down his biceps.

Neil felt good, and the beginnings of an orgasm were already starting to twist and grow, probably because he’d been practically dry-humping the mattress for the last twenty minutes. Andrew pinned Neil’s hands down on the mattress and kept going, positioning himself the way he knew Neil liked it. He was rewarded for his efforts with tiny mumbles of _fuck,_ and _yes_ , and _god_ , and _keep going_.

Neil’s glasses bounced on the bridge of his nose once Andrew sped up, eventually nearly falling off altogether as he was fucked hard into the bed. Andrew could feel the muscles in his thighs begin to tremble and then he was coming. Neil’s body was blissfully warm around him as the orgasm shivered through him.

The pleasure waned, like water stilling after rippling, and he silently cursed himself. Usually he got Neil off first. Neil, who was breathing shallowly, his glasses crooked and his cheeks flushed and dewy. Even now, Andrew sometimes couldn’t believe he was actually real. He pulled out of Neil - who bit his lip as he did so - and moved to quickly get rid of the condom.

That done, Andrew shifted down the bunk. He lubed up his fingers again and slid two inside Neil before taking his cock in his mouth. Neil dug his heels into the mattress and reached for Andrew’s hair, releasing a sudden, startled gasp of pleasure.

Andrew started fast and rough, taking Neil deep inside his mouth and letting the warm, wetness of his spit coat Neil’s entire cock. The lube tasted sweet like cake frosting and it mingled with the taste of Neil in a way that Andrew didn't want to forget. He sucked hard as he twisted his head up and down, and then, as he drew his tongue and lips across the tip, he worked his fingers inside Neil. He continued like that a while, sucking just the tip of Neil’s cock and occasionally swirling his tongue round it in a lazy, lavish circle, as he fucked Neil with his fingers. He opened his eyes, appreciating the way Neil looked down at him like he was performing some kind of miracle, eyes kind of unfocused like he’d drunk some potent alcohol and cheeks flushed candy-apple red. He was panting, calves flexed and trembling, fingers twisting in the damp, crumpled sheets. Andrew was reminded of his own muscles, aching in a wonderful way, the aftermath of pleasure still dripping through his body like a heatwave.

Neil croaked out a string of curse words and some other noises Andrew hoped wouldn’t filter through the open window. Andrew stopped teasing and took Neil’s dick as deep as he could, sucking hard as he bobbed his head up and down and wrapping his free hand around the base of Neil’s cock. He was sucking and jerking off and pumping his fingers in and out of Neil all at the same time and he was suddenly thankful for his good coordination.

“Andrew-” Neil warned. “I’m going to come.”

Andrew kept going, until he tasted the first, salty splashes of come pooling on his tongue. He withdrew his mouth and continued jerking Neil off with his hand. Come spurted messily between them, getting caught on Neil’s stomach and in Andrew’s hair and across the now-tangled bedsheets. Neil sighed and his eyes fluttered closed.

The fan spun away as their breathing slowed and settled. The murmur of chatter and the twinkling sound of birdsong drifted in through their window. Andrew moved up onto his knees and looked down at Neil. He wanted to lie down next to him, ignore the world for another hour or two, but the heat was thick and palpable, uncomfortable now in the aftermath of what had just happened. He felt sticky and exhausted and needed a shower.

“It’s too hot,” Neil said, plucking himself out of the bunk and going to stand in front of the entirely useless fan, echoing Andrew’s sentiment.

“Cold shower?” Andrew suggested, getting up.

“You could have used one of those twenty minutes ago,” Neil joked, tugging off his bandana and running a hand through his hair.

“You need to wash,” Andrew went on, sweeping Neil’s torso with a pointed look.

“You too,” Neil went on, fanning himself with his notebook.

Andrew grabbed their towels as Neil’s gaze travelled over to the bottom bunk.

“Those sheets could use a wash as well, come to think of it,” he pointed out.

“Later,” Andrew said, shutting Neil up with a firm kiss.

Neil smiled and followed him into the bathroom and Andrew couldn’t help but think they should play hooky more often.

**Author's Note:**

> potential sequel: andrew and neil find out that doing laundry during a heatwave is sweatier than having sex during a heatwave
> 
> ...
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://palmetttos.tumblr.com/) if you notice any mistakes or wanna say hello


End file.
